gunslingergirlfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Caek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gunslinger Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jean page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moonraker-6 (Talk) 03:35, March 21, 2011 Thanks, I'm currently filling in the episode 2 page and kept searching 'Jose' without it leading anywhere, so I just added redirects to the real pages. Caek 03:38, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Nice infobox Caek, terrific infobox. In the words of Hilshire, "Get it done!" I would probably suggest making the text all small-caps (to match the logo of the series and other infoboxes in the character bios), and I'm just wondering if the blue background with white writing would be better (and more consistent with the rest of the Wiki) if it were white with black writing. Can I get you to code a similar infobox style for the character bios? And thanks for your pledge to do the episodes! That will help me out tons. Hope to see you around here more often. If you feel like it, introduce yourself to our other (and only) contributers, Fallschirmjager and Cloth Statue. Enjoy working on the wiki! Moonraker-6 16:56, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : A note on the infobox: The one that you can see on my profile is just the inbuilt default one, I will change it around a bit to look more like the character infobox(or how you explained above). Lastly can you please delete Template:Episode - I created and was playing around before I realised there were already infoboxes (: And Thanks :D Caek 21:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :: I deleted the infobox template you requested. Perhaps you can make specific infobox templates, one for episodes, one for character bios, maybe even one for weapons? Each will have their own preset titles and fields, so if say Fallschirmjager (our resident gun expert) wanted to use a "template:handguns" it would already have something like "Category" "Calibre" "Number Built" "Ammo Capacity" etc? Just an idea. The episode content is really the most important priority, I guess. Moonraker-6 00:29, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: Of course, I can try that. I'll take a look when I get home, just hope I can help out :) Caek 00:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Your admin will be coming back soon . . . Hey Caek, thanks for your continued work. I'll be coming back to do some stuff on the wiki soon, right now I'm preoccupied with moving to a different city in my province. Moonraker-6 18:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for informing us :) I've almost capped my internet and don't have a copy of the episodes at the moment, so I can't stream the videos to edit the episodes on the wiki. So this will slow things down for a while, but I will get through it. Goodluck with your move, all the best. Caek 23:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Headers Don't think I ever got back to you about those headers -- but yeah, I'm a fan of them as well. Could we get one that targets pages with heavy Wikipedia content as well? Maybe with a caption like "This page has a lot of Wikipedia text. Can you help contribute some original content?" Thanks! Moonraker-6 04:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Of course, that's a good idea. I'll get to it when my internet ticks over for the month. : Again, I apologise for the lack of contribution lately due to that. Caek 10:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : No probs. Hey, for the hell of it, check out my other wiki, where I've been tinkering around with header templates for stubs and stuff. Here are a few custom ones I've done after being inspired by yours (so, I guess that's a round about way of saying thanks). Stubs, Wikipedia content, and even ones that clarify what interpretation of the saga the article applies to. Moonraker-6 04:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Moonraker Sorry, but alot of stuff (personal and work related) have come up recently and I can't find the time at the moment to contribute to the wiki. I wish you all the best and hopefully I'll be back after everything is back to normal, it's not 'bad' stuff to stay, just time consuming. Thankyou, Goodluck with the wiki and I'll see you in the future! :) -Caek